


A Bet Against the Cavalry

by nikonic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikonic/pseuds/nikonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil makes a bet against Melinda about the relationship status of two of their agents. </p><p>Also known as Bobbi and Daisy get stuck in an isolated safe house overnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet Against the Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> I've been flooded in all day. Yay for severe weather. This ridiculous smut is what developed. Please enjoy.

"So we're stuck here for how long," Daisy wonders aloud, glancing skeptically at the sparsely furnished cabin. "This feels like camping. None of the super secret agent training mentioned camping, Bobbi. You and May left that part out apparently. What's the likelihood this place has Internet?"

My scoffed laughter echoes in the dimly lit open space. The wood floor creaks in certain places under my boots. "I'm more interested in the likelihood that this place has something edible and running water, but, by all means, keep worrying about your first world amenities," I tease. To my endless surprise, the tap turns on without a problem. Water pressure is shit, but running water is running water. We're not exactly in a position to be picky. 

Daisy pokes around sullenly like a sulking teenager. "Coulson said this is a safe house? Has anyone even been here in the last decade? Did you find food?" Her voice is right behind me, and I barely resist the urge to jump. When did she get so stealthy? May is teaching her too many things. That's the only explanation as to why my guard is down. It has absolutely nothing to do with my crush on my partner. Nope. Not at all. 

In a truly fantastic attempt to push said attraction into mental storage and forget it, I focus on my scavenger hunt of sorts. "Honestly anything in these cabinets, we probably don't want to eat. I saw a gas station up the road though. It's only a few miles, I think. We can grab stuff from there to hold us over until May can get the jet here." 

It seems like a decent enough plan. We won't be here long, just for the night. The last unfortunate inhabitants of the safe house left a few decks of cards, and Daisy finds a half-filled bottle of vodka God-only-knows-where. Sitting at the wobbly table, we play hands of poker, gin, and crazy eights while passing the bottle back and forth and munching on tremendously healthy bags of chips and candy. 

"How are you this disgustingly good at every game we play," Daisy pouts. "I mean is there anything you aren't good at?" The cards whirr through shuffling and dealing. "How about Go Fish?" It's an entertaining image I'm sure- two trained agents sitting in varying states of nudity (because if you think those suits are comfortable for prolonged periods of time, you're crazy) playing a kids' card game while drinking vodka in the middle of honest-to-God nowhere. Yeah, this is definitely what I came to SHIELD for. At least the company isn't bad. 

When Daisy decides her ego can't handle the steady streak of losing, she calls it a night and heads to the extra large cot in the far corner with only the slightest of grumbles. After a quick perimeter check, I join her. "Scootch," I insist, nudging at her hip. "What? If you think I'm sleeping on the floor, you're insane." Obligingly Daisy curls into a ball, giving me plenty of space to lay down. 

It's quiet out here. I'll give it that. At base there's always noise, even at night. It's the hum of the generators, the foot falls of whomever is awake, and general noise of living in the close vicinity with a handful of people. Out here, the only thing I hear is Daisy's soft breathing. Somehow it is both unsettling and slightly relaxing.

My eyes have just fluttered close when Daisy mumbles my nickname. "What's up, Rockstar?" After a long second, I realize the inhuman is talking in her sleep. It's entirely my intention to ignore it until she moans. Then said pleasured noise is accompanied by my name on her lips yet again. And... Holy shit, Daisy's having a sex dream. About me.

Well that changes things. I listen a little longer just to be sure. Each of her sounds increases my body's attentiveness. "Daisy," I call softly. "Hey, wake up, Rockstar." My thumb traces soothingly circles at her side where my hand rests.

"What," she groans discontentedly. "The world better be on fire. Really good dream," she mumbles, rubbing her eyes roughly with her palm. 

"It sounded like it from this end." Hazel eyes widen in realization before she starts stammering an excuse and apologies. "I didn't say I minded. In fact..." My thumb slips below the fabric of her tank top to feel the smoothness of her skin. "You could tell me about this really good dream, and we can see where it takes us."

Her mouth on mine counts as an answer, and she twines her fingers through my long blonde hair, humming as her tongue traces my lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," she mumbles in a moment for air. With a slight shift, Daisy's on top of me, legs scissoring together as if we've done this a thousand times. Her hands brace on either side of my head, as we make out, grinding against each other half-clothed like teenagers.

She shifts her attention from my kiss-swollen lips to my neck, nipping and sucking until I can barely contain my noises of pleasure. "Be loud," Daisy mumbles against my skin. "Who's going to hear you way out here? Plus I like knowing you're having a good time." 

"I'd be having a better time if you put your mouth back to good use," I snark back, pressing my thigh hard between her legs. My hands snake down her back, teasing over sensitive sides, to her ass, still covered in simple black panties. In response, Daisy nips particularly hard at my pulse point; I know it will leave a mark, and I can't be bothered to care at the moment. "You're really good at that," I sigh, feeling a familiar warmth coil in my belly. 

Cheekily Daisy grins against my skin. Her face hovers inches from mine when she says, "Want to see what else I can suck?" She shifts to straddle my hips; a single fingertip traces an exploratory line across the ridge of my collarbone, between the valley of my breasts, and down my abdomen before playing at the fabric edge of my boy shorts. 

Sitting up, I catch her face gently in my hands for a sweet kiss. "Are you drunk?" God I hope she isn't. I don't think she is, but consent isn't something I don't play around with, especially not with a teammate. Not when my life relies on her as often as hers does on me. Not when I think I'm in love with this crazy whirlwind of a woman. 

"No," she swears. "Not drunk. Tipsy, sure, but I know what I'm doing. I know what I want. And you don't know how long I've wanted to do this with you."

Music to my ears. I tug my tank top unceremoniously over my head, and my bra is just a quick snap behind it, both garments being thrown haphazardly to the floor. "You were saying something about sucking?" Stealing another quick kiss, I lay back down, giving her access to explore my expanses of pale skin. 

Without the cotton barrier, her fingers are tentative, but slowly her confidence builds again, strengthened by my small noises of encouragement. "What do you like," Daisy wonders, my breasts filling her palms. She watches, almost hypnotized, as my hands cover hers, squeezing and tweaking my breasts until my nipples are pebbled with arousal. When she pinches one of my nipples, my back arches and a low moan escapes. "You like it a little harder, huh?" Sitting across my hips, I can feel the damp warmth between her legs as she rolls the buds between her fingers. Knowing she's getting off on this drives my own excitement. 

"You didn't show me this sucking technique," I manage. 

With a suave smirk, Daisy crawls off my body. "Well how about I demonstrate somewhere else?" She kneels between my spread legs, grazing her nails along the insides of my thighs. Holy fucking shit, yes, and I think I vocalize my enthusiasm. At any rate it morphs into a squeak of pleasure when her mouth sucks at me through the drenched fabric of my underwear. My fingers twine through her shorn brunette hair, desperate to keep her in place. 

The noises I'm making are far from coherent, especially when she finally removes my boy shorts completely and I get to feel her talented tongue stroking my clit. "Fuck!" My hand fists in her hair, and my hips buck against her mouth. God this is better than any fantasy I could have imagined. My sounds get louder and louder. My body seems to have a mind of its own, gyrating and bucking against her. "Oh god yes," I shriek when two fingers curl inside me. They're thrumming with energy, and I've never loved her powers more than I do in this moment.

My body finally gives up the ghost. All the pressure shatters, leaving me trembling in its wake. The vibrations have ceased, but her fingers still stroke me lightly. Her mouth glistens with my arousal, and fuck if that isn't the hottest sight. Then she bites her bottom lip in a surprisingly shy moment, especially considering our most recent activities, and if I don't kiss her right this second, I might lose my mind. 

I suck at her tongue until my taste is gone, sneaking my hands between her legs. My head swims at the feeling of the drenched fabric covering her center. Daisy grinds down against the pressure my fingers provide, and she whines when I pull away, focusing instead on removing her clothes and revealing her gorgeously tanned body. Then it's a quick twist of my hips, and I have her pinned to the cot. 

As Daisy grins up at me, my heart thumps wildly in my chest. It's not the time for feelings. That'll be later when we aren't down a fifth of vodka in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. "You planning on making a move, Agent? Or you just going to stare at me all night? Because if that's the case, my hand and I have some..." That sentence doesn't quite need finishing, so I silence her with a kiss. My knee slides between her legs, giving her just a little pressure. Daisy gasps into our kiss, bucking her hips with a purposeful force. 

"Still want to get sassy?" My body suppresses a shudder as my nipples graze across her bare skin. Jesus, I've got it bad. 

She arches up, rubbing against me like a cat, before responding. "You would think the answer would be no. But even a beautiful and very naked woman can't trump 26 years of sarcasm." 

Her coherency is far too high for my personal desires. I release one of her wrists in favor of slipping a hand between her folds. "What? You came out of the womb as a snarky little shit? Somehow I doubt that." With a quick-paced rasp of breath, her head rolls back against the cot in pleasure when my fingers find her clit. "Oh? What's that? No sassy remark? No snappy comeback?" My thumb keeps its position at her clit while I slide my middle finger into her heat. Fuck she's so damn tight. "Could it have something to do with this," I wonder, wiggling my fingers. "You know I am a scientist, so I should probably test that hypothesis."

"Fuck, Bobbi. Don't stop." That's more the coherency I had in mind. I may not be able to manipulate vibrations and become a human sex toy (or an earthquake, minor details), but I sure as hell know my way around a pussy. One arm wraps around my shoulders, pulling me down for a messy kiss that's mainly her panting into the millimeters of space between us. "So close," she cries. 

I keep my pace and rhythm steady. No need to change what's clearly working. "Compare this to your dream," I demand. "How's fucking me in real life?" She hums a pleased sound. "C'mon, don't hold out on me now. You like waking up slick and horny? Or you like my fingers spreading you open, fucking you hard?" The cot starts to shake lightly. I take that as a good sign. (I might be a crazy person.) "I'll take it you like the latter. I wasn't kidding before. If there's something dream-me does that you really like, you should share, and we'll see what kind of trouble it gets us in. It's kinky, isn't it?"

"Oh god yes," Daisy groans. Her body writhes beneath me, all of her muscles clenching with pleasure. My name is a plea and a prayer on her lips, and fuck if that isn't the sexiest sound. As she comes down from her high, I suck my fingers into my mouth to taste her arousal. This better not be a one time thing because we're too damn good together, and she tastes like my next addiction. "I think my opinion about this safe house has changed," she states with her chest heaving, as she tries to catch her breath. 

"Yeah? Scootch," I instruct for the second time tonight. This time Daisy rolls onto her side, letting me snuggle up behind her. Her warmth presses against me, and I find myself nuzzling her neck and breathing in her scent like we've done this a thousand times. My arm rests protectively over her abdomen, and it's somehow ten times easier to fall asleep than normal. 

When May calls a few hours later saying she's en route, Daisy curses a red streak. As it turns out my inhuman is not so much of a morning person. Disconnecting the call, I snuggle closer, and she rolls over in the confines of my arms. "Too early, Bobbi," she whines, her words muffled by her proximity to my skin. 

"Yesterday you were all for getting out of here," I remind with a quiet kiss to her forehead. 

"Yesterday I didn't wake up with the beautiful blonde of my dreams." It's sweet; given that she's still half asleep, I doubt she meant to say that aloud. Still it gives me hope that this will be more than a really epic one night stand. 

My hands roam across her bare skin. She hums a pleased response to my innocent explorations. "Just think. The sooner we get back to the Playground, the sooner you can tell me about what dream-me does to get you off. Once I know, I promise I'll do my best to replicate them all." I can hear the hitch in her breath. "Awake now?"

"Yeah... Yeah... I'm up, definitely up. How far away is base?" I chuckle at her urgency while untangling myself from the naked ball of limbs. Daisy watches unabashedly as I scour around to find all the scattered pieces of my wardrobe. 

"I'm going to laugh my ass off when May walks in and you're in your birthday suit instead of your field suit." 

The promise of sex may have woken her up, but the threat of May gets her moving. (As it damn well should.) Daisy follows my lead, rushing around trying to locate her underwear before wiggling into her suit. Not without a few playful hip bumps or wandering hands, of course. 

Four hours later, we are blessedly back at base. Coulson waits for us in the hanger. May reaches out her hand. "You owe me $20." He takes one look at her and then to us, mutters a curse, and deposits the bill in her outstretched palm. 

"It's about damn time the two of you figured it out. That safe house better still be standing, and you know, I should know better than to bet against May. To be fair, I'll probably continue to do so. Where's the fun in learning from your mistakes?" 

Daisy's mouth hangs open like she didn't expect the director and her SO to be betting on her relationship status. She's talking before I can stop her. "You bet that we'd sleep together? How could you possibly know that?"

"Nope. La la la la," Coulson sing-songs, plugging his ears. "You didn't mention sex. I didn't hear that. Nope. Didn't hear a thing. We bet you'd come back as a couple. Nothing about sex. Don't want to hear about sex." 

"Oh look," I laugh. "You scarred Daddy Phil." 

"I heard that, and you're not wrong, but you're also never going to call me that again." He turns and all but runs away like the true director of top security division. May just rolls her eyes and follows him out of the hanger, and again Daisy and I are left to our devices. I wonder what kind of trouble we'll cause. If the Calvary bet on us though, I think it's safe to say everyone is aware of the coming earthquakes. Pun entirely intended.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you think! I always love to hear what readers have to say. If you have any ideas for a story you'd like to see, please let me know! I'm happy to write requests, even for different ships.


End file.
